Rangers' Lead the Way
by Fortunate Son
Summary: During Americas' darkest hour, one squad of teenage U.S. Army Rangers will help their country in the fight against the Peoples' Greater Republic of Asia. This is their story of hardship, camaraderie, and friendship in a fight that drags the entire world back into war.
1. Chapter 1

This is something new I am trying, I've notice thier aren't many stories like this on Call of Duty so I am giving it a shot. If any names, places, or facts in or about foreign countries are inacurate, sorry, Im making most of this up.

2017 - North Korea, China, and Vietnam form the Peoples Greater Republic of Asia under President Lon Ku' Chin.

2018 - Laos, Vietnam, Cambodia, and multiple other countries are absorbed. U.N's demands to stop are ignored. Tensions in captured nations rise.

2019 - PGRA divides into two factions those loyal to the president and those who wish to overthrow him. War breaks out.

2020 - The loyalist faction defeats the resistance, begins long awaited reconstruction of wartorn countries, reported casualties to be in the billions, beleived mass desertion/slash killings of soldiers in PGRA Military, public support is low.

2022 - Order is restored, population of Asia is believed to be 35% of original number.

2023 - Small border clashes between South Korean and PGRA soldiers are reported, PGRA begins build-up of troops, U.S. responds by sending 15,000 troops to South Korea, along with 3,000 British and 1,500 German troops. Total troops in South Korea - 319,500 Armed men - Total estimated PGRA troops on border - 250,700

2024 - 450,000 PGRA troops come streaming across the 38th parllel, preemptive long range non-nuclear rocket strikes against the U.S. and other nations. Enemy strength was greatly underestimated, New generation 4 figters capable of fighting the F-18, new tanks capable of rivaling the M1 Abrams are seen, Souel is overthrown within 6 months. To try and even the numbers between the estemated military force of the PGRA and that of the United States, still depleted from the war against Russia, Congress passes a bill that anyone 14 and up may join the military. The only rule is that they must be kept in thier own squads between ages 14 and 16 and that they will finish their highschool education when not deployed in a combat situation.

2025 - A temporary truce is met between the U.N. and the PGRA, both sides are still on high alert and many predict that war is on the horizon. Unknown terrorist organization begins attacks on key U.S. instilations, no comment from the PGRA.

75th Army Ranger Regiment - 2nd Battalion, Bravo Company, 1st Platoon, 4th Squad Members

Sgt. Samuel Knight (1947812) (16 yrs old) place of Birth- Blacksburg V.A. - Prefered weapons - M4 with Acog sight, Colt M1911 .45 - History - Joining the Army at 14 after his family died in the first attack by the Peoples Greater Republic of Asia, Knight advanced quickly through the ranks, making sergeant and easily earning the respect of his men. After a mission in which his squad took on an entire PGRA platoon while defending a small town near the 38th parallel his Captain staited, and everyone agress, "Knight, I thought you were just a shy, poetic, young man. I was wrong, you're a shy, poetic, young man, that kills everyone who gets in his way." After that mission, which earned him a bronze star and purple heart (Shrapnel wound to the thigh), he finished his tour of duty then requested transfer into the Rangers instead of a promotion to platoon leader along with his squad mate Jonathan Sharp. He completed his training and became the leader of 4th Squad, 75th Rangers - Aka "Breakout Squad".

Stats:

Weight-160 lbs

Build-Average

Height-6 feet

Hair Color-Dirty Blond

Eye Color-Blue Green

Cpl. Johnathan "Five's" Sharp (3294555) (16 yrs old) Place of Birth- Pittsburg P.A. - Prefered weapons - M4, Sopmod 2 setup, Barreta 9 mm handgun, Mossberg Model 500 .12 guage shotgun - One of Knights oldest freinds, Sharp joined the army at age 15, his father had died pushing the Russians out of New York City when he was 3, his mother, sister, and older brother, (Col. Sharp, Company A, 129th Infantry) live on base with him at Fort Benning, the two are the families main source of income. Sharp went through basic and AIT with Knight and the two became close freinds, when they were shiped out to the 38th Parallel, during the defense of the town he took a peice of shrapnell to the shoulder. After his recovery he was awarded the Purple Heart and offered command of his own squad, he said, "Sir, I must decline that offer, someones' gotta look after my Sarges' sorry ass." The two have remained inseperable and are both considered valuable assets to the 75th.

Stats:

Weight-180 lbs

Build- Average

Height-5 feet 9 inches

Hair Color-reddish brown

Eye Color-Brown

Pvt. James "Cowboy" Allen (2049883) (14 yrs old) Place of Birth - Hansonsville, Arizona - Prefered Weapons - M-14 E.B.R with high power scope, USP .45 with laser - As the youngest memeber of the squad, Allen spent most of his childhood shooting wild boars and other animals that attacked his fathers livestock, the result made him an excellent marksman. His two younger brothers and parents live on the ranch and are proud supporters of his choice. He completed AIT then requested to be placed into ranger training, thanks to his marksmanship skills, the transfer was accepted.

Stats:

Weight: 116 lbs

Build: Small

Height: 5 feet 5 inches

Hair Color: Light Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Pfc. Ryan Morgan (5932004) (15 yrs old) Place of Birth - Fairbanks, Alaska - Prefered Weapons - M249 Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW), M1911 .45 Colt, AT4 Anti-Tank Rocket - Morgans family moved up to Alaska before his birth so his father could work as a cargo pilot for the oil wells, Morgan spent much of his time with his father and twin brother fishing and hunting near their house. When the PGRA first attacked, it hit close to Morgans' heart, his disire to protect his family drove him to join the army at age 14. His unit, the 131st Infantry, was shipped over to South Korea, (now the Nagu'yen sector of the PGRA, named after the General who died capturing Souel) they were stationed in Pusan when the first attacks started, his entire platoon was wiped out except for a few men. He joined with the survivors and moved through the city to one of the last choppers waiting at the base there. He requested to join the rangers instead of being RTU (returned to unit) and stated, "All my freinds are dead sir, if I stayed, their faces would haunt me forever. I need to move on." He is well respected by his fellow soldiers and considered easygoing by Knight, he can be serious at times, but is usually lighthearted and cheerful to be around.

Stats:

Weight: 212 lbs

Build: Heavy Set/Muscular

Height: 6 feet 2 inches

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Green

Cpl. Edward "Doc Sully" Sullivan (3293450) (15 yrs old) Place of Birth- Baton Rouge, Louisiana - Prefered Weapons - M4 - ACOG scope, Forward Grip. Barreta 9 mm handgun- Sullivan took an interest in medicine when he was 12, his father was a doctor who still went door to door to check on his patients, Edward would help him whenever neaded and learned the tools early on, by age 13 he was trained to give first aid. When the PGRA began their terrorist attacks on the mainland U.S, wounded soldiers that had been guarding the port and oil refineries were brought back to Baton Rouge for rest and recovery, they were short of doctors so Sullivan and his father volunteered to help in any way possible. While there he met Cpl. Sharp and Sgt. Knight in the recovery ward, (moved there to get to know their arm and leg muscles' again) they convinced him to sign up on his 14th birthday, he did so. Thanks to his training he recieved from his father, he quickly became a medic, he later joined Breakout squad after a good word from Knight.

Stats:

Weight: 134 lbs

Build: Small/Average

Height: 5 feet 8 inches

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

William "Hillbilly" McClintock (4553904) (15 yrs old) Place of Birth - War, West Virginia - Prefered Weapons- M16A2 M203 Launcher, Barreta 9mm handgun - McClintock decided from an early age that he wasn't going to work in the mines all his life for nothing, his father suffering from black lung or as he calls it "the common miners disease" strengthened his resolve, when he was 14 a U.S. Army recruiter came to town and spoke to all the young men at his school, McClintock was sold by the end. He talked it over with his parents and they agreed. He shipped out for Basic at Fort A.P. Hill two weeks later. Being too late for the Korean Campaign his unit was assigned to guarding the shipyards in Norfolk. McClintock said "It was the most borin' thing I had ever done while holdin' a rifle in my hand." he signed up for the rangers as soon as he could. After compleating rangers traing he went through Sappers School, he is the demo expert of the squad.

Stats:

Weight: 197 lbs

Build: Average

Height: 6 feet 5 inches

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Blue

Well, this is some of the back drop and history, and a list of the main characters. Tell me what you think.


	2. Rangers' Lead the Way

This will be the begining of the story, hope you enjoy it.

Rangers' Lead the Way

October 5th, 2025

4th Squad, Bravo Company, 75th Rangers

Fort Benning Georgia, U.S.A

Samuel Knight walked out of the breifing room, his platoon sergeant had awaken him that morning and told him to report to Captain Hutchinson (Captain Hutch) at 0930, the young sergeant wondered what it could be that required him to report to the Captain. He had entered expecting the Captain to tell him that one of his squad members had done something crazy again. He still remembered Fives little prank on those Able Company boys', they'd spent the rest of the week trying to get the dye out of their laundry. What happened was the exact opposite, when he neared the Captains office he noticed all the other sergeants and platoon leaders of Bravo Company were there. The Captain appeared and said, "Alright boys, I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you all here, if you will all head to the breifing room I will explain everything." when he finished you could feal the change in how the men were acting, something big was going on.

When everyone was seated in the breifing room, the Captain started up an overhead projector that displayed a map of the PGRA. He began, "Last night at 0300 , the Marines protecting the Navy shipyards near Norfolk were attacked by another of the terrorist groups. They managed to capture the leader alive and interogated him, after a search of his person they found orders for the mission. They held information that tied the attacks to the PGRA, they were to set fuel and weapon stockpiles to detonate, and to prepare as many other instilations as possible to detonate. The Marines weren't in time to stop all the detonations from happening. Two large stockpiles of jet fuel and overall munitions were detonated, along with multiple underwater detonations, an aircraft carrier and two frigates' sustained heavy breaches along thier hulls."

He paused for a moment allowing the information to sink in, there was finally information confirming that the PGRA was the country funding these attacks. Knight got a grim look on his face, this was it he thouht, we're going to war. The Captain continued, "As you know, this is an act of war. Congress voted early this morning that America will retaliate, the president has decided to mobilize multiple units, including the 75th Rangers and the 129th. The 75th will be loaded onto multiple C-130 transport aircraft and sent to Alaska, then on to Japan, we'll be followed by the 129. When we arrive at Japan we will be stationed at the air force base in Kyoto until we go in, when that will be I don't know. Now that we've covered everything, get your men ready, it's wheels up at 1200."

Knight huried back towards the barracks, the entire 75th was alive with preperations, he saw Hillbilly and Fives returning from the Mess hall. Hillbilly asked him, "Hey Sarge, what's goin' on thats got the entire 75th riled up?" Knight answered "Last night the Jarheads captured one of the terrorist leaders, he had info tracing the attacks back to the PGRA, congress voted this as an act of war. We're going to Japan along with multiple other army units by C-130, the Zoomies are headed their as well I'm guessing, the Jarheads are probably hitching a ride with the Navy boys. Hurry and get you're gear together, The 75th's wheels' up by 1200!" Fives asked him, "Hey Sam, what about the 129!" "Their coming in after us, we're going to be stationed at Kyoto, our only stop-over is Alaska." Samuel could understand Johnathans reason to ask about the 129, his brother was its' commander, they were close.

The three soldiers' ran to the Bravo company barracks, rounded the rest of the squad up, and filled them in on the sit-rep. Knight thanked god that they had all gotten their things ready just in case something like this happened. All non-esential items were packed and ready to go, he had even convinced Fives to leave his stuff here instead of at his on base house, they all reported outside the barracks and hussled over to the supply and armory. Each man was issued everything essential for combat protection, body armor, shatter proof goggles, ammo pouches, Cammel-Pack, and multiple other items. At the armory, they were issued weapons, but not ammo. The ammo would be taken care of in Japan, each man grabbed his prefered weapons' and attachments. They then reported to the Bravo Company stageing area near the airfield. Each squad was checked off and loaded onto one of the multiple C-130s'. They were off the ground at 1200 sharp.

October 6th, 2025

4th squad, Bravo Company, 75th Rangers

U.S. Air Force Base Kyoto, Japan

Sergeant Knight looked out the back of the C-130 he was in, the pilots had opened the ramp for some reason, he knew why now. Down below them the airfield was in flames, they could see shelling down below, Captain Hutch ran out of the forward half of the C-130. He yelled out, "THOSE PGRA SONSABITCHES HIT JAPAN HARD JUST A FEW HOURS AGO, OUR FEW FORCES DOWN THERE HAVE BEEN HOLDING OUT, BUT THEIR FACING OVERWHELMING ODDS. THEY GOT THE PLACE TARGETED BY MORTAR FIRE, THE HERCS CAN'T LAND SAFELY, THEY'RE GONNA GO ROLLING DOWN THE STRIP THEN ALL OF US ADRENALINE JUNKIES ARE GONNA BAIL OUT THE BACK!" Sam heard one of the soldiers yell, "HELL YEAH!" and was sure it sounded like Fives.

The Captain continued, "THERE'S GOING TO BE A 300ft DISTANCE BETWEEN EACH AIRCRAFT, ONCE YOU STOP ROLLING GET THE HELL OFF THE STRIP AND HEAD TOWARDS THE ARMORY, EMPTY WEAPONS ARE USELESS ON THE BATTLEFIELD." They all stood up and lined up along the sides of the fuselage, the standard prosedure was to run out the opposite side so you would roll down the runway at an angle that got you as far away as possible. Knight was in front and looked out as the runway got closer, he had a thought right before the order to go was given, "Damn, I've got to be crazy if I'm lookin' forward to this." and then he was out the door. The next minute was a blur to him, he was out of the C-130 and on his feet, he looked back to see his squad right behind him. They were up and moving towards the nearest freindly position, a group of infantry men and Humvee's around one of the larger buildings, the enemy was everywhere. Mortar fire was raining down and bullets zipped over Sams' head as he dived for cover behind one of the Humvee's, one of the riflemen spared him a moment and said, "Welcome to the party! You guy's from the 75th?" Knight said, "Yeah, looks like you got started without us! Now wheres the armory, my boys are dry and we would all feel safer with a few mags on our person!" "You're in luck Sarge, it's right behind you."

Knight gave a sigh of relief, he could get his squad into the fight, he yelled out, "Alright 4th Squad, get in that building, I want to see each man with ammo up to his ears'. Once were back out here we gotta find Captain Hutch and get the rest of Bravo back in the fight." They took out, the two 50. cals' on the Humvees' giving them cover fire, Morgan ran past Knight and forced open the door, they ran into the armory part of the building and busted open the ammunition storage room. Knight grabbed whatever he needed, going over a mental checklist, 6 M4 mags in my ammo pouches, one more in my rifle, 4 total mags for my .45, 3 hand grenades, 2 flashbangs, 1 green smoke. Suddenly John yelled out, "Anyone seen any .12 guage ammo?" Knight saw a box next to the 5.56 ammo, he tossed it to Fives. He then said, "OK, everyone loaded up, glad you found one of those AT4's Ryan. If this is like any PGRA attack before, that's gonna come in handy."

Sam charged his weapon, his squad ran outside to the barricade that the Humvees' made, the men there were still holding out. Knight could see some of the other Bravo Company men had found some ammo and were back in the fight. He headed over to one he recognized as 1st squad of 3rd platoon, he asked First Seargent Kelly if he had seen Captain Hutch, he replied, "Yeah, I think he's over near the motor pool, it's on the far side of the runway! Have you guys' seen any ammo around here!" "Yeah, over their, the building with the two Humvee's out front!" The two squads moved out, 4th squad was headed across the runway when the mortars' started up. They heard the whistling of the round's and dove for the opposite side of the runway, Knight looked up from were they had landed to the runway, a crater had formed where they had just been. Multiple others' had landed around the base. Suddenly Cowboy yelled, "PGRA troops', East side of the airfield. Multiple contacts!" Knight looked over to see about 15 enemy soldiers advancing with an APC in support, they were slugging it out with the men guarding the ammo stores and Kellys' squad. He saw one of the base guards get hit, it happened in slow motion for him. The man slowly fell to the ground as a cold lifeless mass, blood spurting from the hole in his neck.

The APC was slugging it out with the Humvee gunners. Knight knew it wouldn't be long before they were torn to shreds by it's 20mm, he said, "Morgan, take care of that APC. The rest of you, I wann see that infantry pinned down fast. OPEN FIRE!" Knight rased his M4 on the first enemy he saw, from the PGRA's position Kellys' squad couldn't fire on them, but his was in a perfect position to hit them from the side. He took one deep breath and pulled the trigger, his M4 sent a short burst toward its' target, the PGRA soldier took 4 rounds' to the side. He was dead before he hit the ground next to him. Cowboy was lining up shot after shot as Hillbilly, Doc, and Five's sent large volumes' of lead down-range. Knight could see one of them that looked like the leader, he was trying to get some of the PGRA troops turned around to fire on the new threat. Knight quickly lined up his shot and put two in the mans' chest, he staggered back against the APCs' side as his Kolashnikov clattered to the ground.

Just as Knight prepard to line up another target he heard a large whoosh to his left, he saw the AT4 round strike the APC dead center. The thing must've been loaded with fuel because a huge explosion ripped through it, the rear hatches opened and another 6 PGRA troops came out, they were all burning and screaming. One stumbled forward a few feet, dropped his weapon, and fell forward as the flames overwhelmed his body. Morgan must've acted fast because Sam could hear his SAW chattering now, he looked over and saw Fives and Hillbilly placing a round in their grenade launchers', they looked at him for confirmation. "Do it." was all Knight had to say, two 40mm grenades left their tubes and streaked toward the enemy position. They both detonated on impact and sent multiple enemy troops flying, one that was caught next to the blast had shrapnell sent through his chest and had his right arm torn off. Another man who had been farther away was screaming on the ground, a peice of shrapnell had hit him in the leg, he was bleading.

The squad advanced to the enemy position, Doc Sully ran over to the wounded man and said, "Sarge, I can save this one, but I've gotta work fas' if he's to have any chance." Knight nodded, Doc had Hillbilly and Cowboy hold the man down as he took out his first aid kit. He cut away the cloth around the wound, the stuck a quick shot of morphine into his leg, he was going to have to pull out the peice of shrapnell before he could stop the bleeding. Doc decided to get it over with, he forced two of his fingers into the wound. The man let out a scream as Sullivan worked his way in deeper, he said suddenly, "I feel it, I'm gonna try an' pull it out. Damn, she's in their deep boys." Hillbilly replied, "Well, pull it out fast Cajun boy, we gotta get a move on!" Doc finally managed to pull the peice of shrapnell out of his leg, it had missed the artery, he poured some sulfa on the wound and then placed a tightly wrapped super-bandage over it. They dragged the wounded man over to the Humvee's and left him there.

The airbase was a mess, enemy troops were storming the entire perimiter, they wanted this base for keeps. Knight knew the 75th and the base guards would do everything to prevent that, he had to get his squad to the motor pool so they could regroup. None of the other Hercs had ran down the runway, it looked like they were on their own. Knight got his squad behind a wrecked helo, it was the last bit of cover before the open runway. 5 soldiers were on the far side taking cover behind a humvee that was on its' side, one of them started to run across. He was only a few yards from the wreck when a lone shot rang out, a round had gone straight through his body. One of the other soldiers screamed to them, "Damnit they got Lewis! There's a sniper up in the traffic tower. Sergeant, can your boys' get a shot at him?" Cowboy looked out from behind the chopper then said, "Sarge, I can see the tower but I can't find the sharpshooter. I need some kinda bait." Knight looked around, they were in a tight spot. "Okay, Cowboy you better be ready 'cause you only got one chance. I'm gonna haul it across that airfield, when he pops' up put one through him." was his reply. Fives looked at him, "Sam, you don't have to do that. I'll go." Knight looked at his freind, "Fives, I won't put my men in a situation I wouldn't put myself." "But Sarge-" Fives started to challenge him. "That's all Corporal." Knight ended the conversation.

Sam eased up to the edge of the wrecked bird and looked back at Cowboy, held up three fingers' then counted down, on the last one he burst out from behind the helo and ran for all he was worth. He heard one shot ring out, then the smack of the round behind him. The second one he felt go right past his ear, and the third kicked up dirt infront of him. Then he heard the fourth one, it was behind him. "Cowboys got him." he thought. That still didn't stop him from running, he skidded the last few feet and caught his breath. One of the soldiers said to him with a grin, "You're either lucky, stupid, or both. But at least your man got that SOB up in the tower." Knight peired out behind the vehicle with his scope, he could see the limp body of the sniper slumped down on the catwalk of the tower. His rifle was hanging over the edge, the sling was wrapped around his hand and had held fast when the round struck. Knight gave the signal for his men to come on across, then asked, "Where's the motor pool at? We're trying to link up with our company and someone told us they'd be over their." It's behind that hanger over their, we're headed to the far side of the compound to link up with some of our boys." Knight spared them a good luck and then headed for the motor pool.

Knight sighed in relief when he found the rest of Bravo company, he found Captain Hutch and said, "Sergeant Knight reporting in sir." The Captain said, "Knight, good to have you boys with us, we've been scattered all over the place and the rest of the 75th's not even here. Just as our Herc dropped us they picked up enemy anti-air missles inbound, the F-15's of this base had been mixing it up with a few fighters but had to transfer to another one, they escorted the 75th out with them. We're stuck here until they show up and the last thing I got from the radio said that would be a while." What about the choppers Captain?" Fives asked. "We've got pilots but it's too dangerous to get the things' ready to go up." Knight thought for a second the said, "Sir, if we could provide sniper support from the control tower, could the pilots get those birds up?" Hutch considered this, "It's a possibility. If we could get those gunships up it would turn the tide, were a little short in the way of anti-armor and I would feel a hell of a lot better with those Blackhawk's ready to go if we need to bug out. Ok Sergeant, if you boys' wanna risk it then you've got the go ahead."

Knight moved his squad out, if they could get up that tower they would have a veiw of the entire base and the surrounding area. They ran back to the flipped humvee and Knight took a second to scan the area ahead of them, the tower was clear but he could see movement all over the area. Instead of charging up the runway and being chewed to bits he took note of his other option, they were going to have to move up through the nearby buildings and try to reach the tower that way. They moved across the airfeild to the closest building, it was a a ready room and offices for the staff of the base. Knight stacked his men up at the door, Cowboy flipped down his ACOG scope and used the iron sights on his M-14, Morgan was covering the area around them. Knight was first, followed by Hillbilly, Doc, Fives, Cowboy, and then Morgan. Knight checked the door, it was locked, he gave a hand signal for Fives to breach the door. Fives moved up and let his M4 hang by its' sling, he pulled out his Mossberg then put one in each hinge and the lock, then pulled back to his possition in the lineup. Hillbilly moved infront of the door then kicked it in.

They stormed the first room, it was a hallway with multiple offices. Knight gave the order to check corners, he would move up in the lead with Fives and Doc right behind him, checking the doors to make sure no-one got the drop on them. Lastly would be Hillbilly, Morgan, and Cowboy, they would keep an eye on the rear. The squad moved forward slowly, Knight glanced at each door he came to, waiting for an enemy to come out of one and send a bullet into his head. It never happened, they came to the end of the hallway came across a large room that appeared to be a storage area, there were large boxes stacked on shelves. They moved throught this room and down multiple hallways until they were out of the building.

The Tower was across from them, they crossed the area between the buildings and stacked up once again. Knight could hear voices inside, they were PGRA troops, he slipped up to the door and tested the lock. It was unlocked, he looked back to Fives and said, "I'm going to barley open this door, when I do, toss in a Flashbang." Fives got on the other side of the door and got a flashbang ready, Knight opened the door just wide enough for Fives to toss the flashbang in. As soon as it was in he closed the door, they heard a yell from inside then the flashbang going off. Knight quickly opened the door and moved inside the bottom room of the building, their were five enemy soldiers inside that had been caught by the flash grenade. He made quick work of them, putting multiple rounds into each person as he moved in. They climbed up the stairs to the top of the tower and set up positions on the catwalk outside.

Cowboy sank into his element as he looked down the scope of his rifle, he spotted a machine gun team trying to set up on the far side of the airfeild. He calmed his breathing rate and got into a comfortable position, he drew a bead on the man setting up the weapon. He sent a round down range, blood poured from the hole in the mans neck and his mouth as he choked for his last breath the slumped over the wall the weapon was set up on. Cowboy transitioned to his next target smoothly, the loader of the weapon was running for cover, Cowboy lined up quickly on the man and fired. The round went through the mans back and out of his chest, he fell forward and rolled once before coming to a complete stop. Cowboy the searched out another target, a squad of infantry moving towards the helocopters as they started to spin up, the airbase guards and Bravo company were setting up a defnsive position around the Blackhawks as the pilots started them up. He quickly fired on one of the men at the front of the group and hit him in the leg, the man began to scream from the pain. Two other squad members picked him up and started to carry him off, the Hummvee's began to fire on the rest of the squad and ripped them to shreds.

Knight looked out over his own feild of fire when he saw a sight that sent the hair on the back of his neck on edge. A column of PGRA T-90s' and the new Type-25s' were rolling towards the airfield, Knight got on his headset and said, "Captain, this is 4th squad, we've got enemy armor inbound, looks like a coloumn of about 15 tanks consisting of T-90s' and Type-25s' with and ETA of 7 minutes. If you're gonna send up those attack choppers, now would " Hutchinson replied "Damn, Knight we don't have time to get the rockets onto the gunships. Look, Commands given us orders to bug out of here ASAP with all the troops, they're sending in a couple of strike fighters to level the place. We got the transports spun up and ready to go, can you get to us?" Knight looked around the tower, PGRA troops had moved into the surrounding buildings and were about to assault the tower. He said, "No, Sir. We're cut off, they got the building surrounded. We'd be cut to ribbons if we tried to escape." Hutch told him, "O.K. Sergeant, just hold right their were coming for you!" Knight thought his commander meant they were sending a squad to get them, then he saw the choppers take off, one of the Blackhawks turned towards them and leveled out next to the tower.

Captain Hutch leaned out of the chopper and said, "Come on boys', let's get the hell out'a here!" Knight yelled for his men to pack it up. Hillbilly made the jump for the chopper first, then him and Hutch hauled in Doc, Morgan, Cowboy and Fives, Knight sprinted along the Catwalk and made a jump for it. He felt Hutch and Hillbilly haul him inside and then they were off, they rejoined the rest of the group leaving the base just as the JSF's arived over head. They released high explosive JSOW's and thermobaric weapons onto the airfield and armor column, the airfields' fuel and weapon store's went up and the runway was cratered. The base and armored column became billowing mass of black smoke on the horrizon as they left. Morgan asked Hutch the question they were all wondering, "Hey Captain, where are we going to now?" Hutch replied, "We're regrouping with the 75th and the 129 along with a few other units in Tokyo, thats were Command has decided to set up its new defensive line for Japan." They all sighed as they realized that this was the begining of one hell'uva long fight.

So what do you think? Please leave your reviews on what you though, sorry this took forever and a half. If any of you were wondering about some of the abreviations that I use heres what they mean.

ETA - Entrance to Area

JSF - Joint Strike Fighter

JSOW - Joint Standoff Weapon

EBR - Enhanced Battle Rifle

Also, thermobaric weapons are very real, they are similar to Napalm but the don't burn a liquid. Thermobaric weapons are ment for open area air-bursts' or to be used at cave entrances and are released by aircraft and are laser guided, when they detonate the explosine is extremely violent, the pressure wave is so great that it can kill alone by making the liquid filled organs burst like a ballon. The side affect of the blast is that it ignites the air causing an instant fire ball that incinerates all in its path, if you somehow survive those, when the fireball colapses it is powerful enough to suck all the air from your lungs and the nearby area which will kill you. You probably wouldn't suffocate, it dosen't last long enough for that, but with that sudden loss of oxygen it is similar to being in space without a suit on. In short, that suction would most likely colapse your lungs.


	3. Organized Madness

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_This is a Public Service Anouncement, please stand by for an important note from the author of this story._

Thanks for all the encouraging reviews to continue this story, I will try and update each chapter as quickly as possible and get them up. Also, if you were trying to figure out what way to picture this story, I picture its characters and world as an Anime like Full Metal Alchemist or Deadman Wonderland, but this is for your guys' entertainment, so imagine it anyway you want to. Some more information on the story, first of all, the entire 75th isn't made up of teens' just 4th squad and a few others. Captain Hutch is in his late twenties to early thirties and saw action in New York and Paris during the war against Russia. Knight, while being an orphan, is considered part of the Sharp family and considers Fives, Ben, (Col. Benjamin Sharp, Commander 129th IT) Sarah and Ms. Sharp his family.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

_This has been a Public Service Anouncement, we will now return to your regularly scheduled story._

Organized Madness

October 6th, 2025

4th squad, Bravo Company, 75th rangers

Tokyo, Japan

The helocopters had touched down at the airport in Tokyo, the airfield had been taken over by the U.S. Forces and the Japanese Defense Forces two days after the attack, this was day three. Bravo Company had been fighting a retreating battle, giving command a chance to set up a propper defensive line along Tokyo. Aircraft were relocating civilians to temporary locations in Southern Japan, anyone in the city and surrounding areas' were being relocated. Entire 8 lane freeways had been opened flowing to the south, refugees' poured in every day hoping for escape. The rail lines were being used as well to remove civilians, C-130s' and C-17s' were bringing in fresh troops, supplies, and vehicles every day. An entire U.S. Fleet with the aircraft cariers _Abraham Lincoln _and _George H.W. Bush _ were just off the coast ready to send in F-18 Superhornet air support, the airforce had multiple squadrons of F-15 Strke Eagles, FA-22 Raptors, and A-10 Thunderbolt 2's, along with multiple Helocopters of all kinds. To Sergeant Knight as he looked down from the Blackhawk, it was organized madness.

4th squad and 1st squad (Captain Hutchs' squad) headed over towards a large hanger that was open, it had been converted into a Headquarters for the commanders. Hutch said, "Alright boys', try to find yourselves some hot chow and any supplies you might need. Knight fallow me, were going to report in with the Colonel." Knight fallowed Captain Hutch into the hanger, Colonel Harrison was the Commander of the 75th Rangers' and a well respected man, he was tough but fair. Knight saw how busy the command center was, radio messages were being sent out and received, and orders were being sent to the units. They came upon a large group of men gathered around a map in a closed off room, Hutch and Knight saluted the officers and Colonel Harrison turned to them and said, "At ease men, Captain, Sergeant, its good to have Bravo Company back with us. Your just in time too, the 75th is getting ready to move out to its defensive position, Command has decided that we will set up our lines inside the city instead of on its outskirts. Intellagence has reported that the enemy have multiple units of amor and infantry headed this way, their around a day away, we expect attacks within the next 48 to 72 hours'. We're going to make it hard on them by making their armor move through the city. Get Bravo Company some chow, then get resupplied. We move out in an hour."

Sam headed into the mess to find his squad, he grabbed a try full of food and a cup of coffee and headed over to where they were seated. He sat across from Fives and a Colonel he realised as Fives brother Ben, after Knight had eaten, Ben looked up and said, "Sam, good to see you. Glad you've been keeping this one from getting himself killed." Knight chuckled then said, "So, how did Sarah and Ms. Sharp take our having to move out?", "They were both upset they didn't get to say goodbye to you two, but they understood." both nodded. Then Knight brought up their orders to the entire squad, "All right guys' listen up, get ready to go in a minute 'cause were shipping out to set up the 75ths' section of the defensive line. Get over to the supply stores and get anything you'll need, then report to the command tent, that's where the convoy is forming up." They all headed out of the mess, Knight and Fives said goodbye and good luck to Ben before they departed.

The entire 75th had been split up into 9 convoys', one for each company, they were assigned their own roadway in between the city blocks. Knight climbed into the gunners hatch of his squads Humvee, he checked the 50. Cal and charged it, the heavy weapon spun easily on its mount. They were second vehicle in the convoy, infront of them was another humvee and behind them were 2 M1A3 Abrams Tanks designated Whiskey 2-3 and Whiskey 2-4, 6 Stryker APC's, 6 M113 APC's, 5 2-1/2 ton trucks carrying supplies,a squad of 8 combat engineers, and an excevator on a trailer, lastly were another two humvees. Fives matched the speed of the Humvee infront of him, not very fast considering they had to travel the speed of the tread jobs. Knight was suprised at how empty the city was, he had been here right before the attack on Korea when their transport plane had to spend a day here due to bad weather, this city was normaly so busy that you couldn't walk without bumping into someone. Tokyo was damaged pretty badly, enemy jets had bombed the city, they had damaged the city center where all the government buildings where and the harbor where the carriers were based.

Fives parked the Humvee with the other 3, the Abrams parked half a block behind to give the infantry time to sort things out, and the APC's left as soon as the rest of the company had dismounted. The trucks parked on the opposite side of the road, the part of the city they were in was more residential and hadn't been damged that badly, some of the buildings were burnt out and damged, but most was still standing. Most where apartments and stores, the tallest building was around 15 stories and the smallest went about 4. The company set about setting up their position, Doc had headed back down a block to help get the Regamental Aid Station setup, Morgan and Fives were helping unload the supplies off the trucks and get them into a building. Cowboy and Hillbilly walked up and said, "Hey Sarge, the Captain wants us to find a few good hole's for our spotters and sharp shooters to hold up in so they can pick off the enemy, you mind tagging along with me." Knight nodded and the three walked off.

They entered one of the larger apartments, it was 12 stories and offered a commanding view of the area. It was just behind the lines' and you could see the nearby back alley's that the enemy might try to use to flank the positions. They selected two room's that would give the most commanding view of the area, one was the corner room, which would allow them to see both sides of the intersection, the other was the room next to it which allowed them to see down the main road and a nearby alleyway. Knight said, "This will be a good spot to set the artillery and air spotters in, but we could set one of the .50 Cals up in here as well. Set one up on the other side of the road and they'd make one hell of a cross fire." They headed up to the roof and checked out the sight lines, their was cover thanks to the air conditioning units and you could see in all directions. Cowboy said, "This'll be perfect for me and the other sharp shooters, but I think we should set up another for the other two on the far side of the road. Me and Jones' up here and Jackson and Garnett over their, I'd say we could keep the enemy occupied for a while." they selected another room in a small office building across the street and headed back to the Captain.

They walked into an apartment complex a ways behind the line where B Company was setting up its F.O.B, when they found Captain Hutch, Knight said, "Sir, we found two buildings up at the intersection that would make good spotter/sniper positions', they have a nice line of sight down the roadway and the nearby alley's. If we could set up an MG in each one it would be better though." The Captain thought for a second then replied, "Good idea Sergeant, get your two boys carrying in supplies and have them help you. Get the MG's and some ammo then find the boy's that the artillery sent up and help them get that spotter's position set up."

Knight saluted the man then set about his task, he grabbed Fives and Morgan and told them to get the two M2's from the back of the truck, Knight grabbed some para-cord and tied two boxes of machinegun ammo together, he did this until he had six boxes then he placed them over his shoulders. The ropes allowed the boxes to hang freely so he didn't have to carry them in his hands. Hillbilly grabbed another six in the same fassion and Cowboy grabbed the mounts for the guns. They headed for the apartments first, Cowboy ran on ahead and started to bolt down one of the swivel mounts for the M2 .50 cal, Fives set his MG up then Knight dropped the ammo next to it. Cowboy headed across the street along with Morgan and Hillbilly to do the same thing again. Knight and Fives went back for the spotters radio equipment, the artillery squad was helping with the supplies but sent a man to help them. He was a Pfc. about their age named Tyler Mandel, Knight grabbed the radio and slung it over his shoulder, Mandel and Fives grabed the other two bags and fallowed Knight.

The trio headed up another few floors' to keep them away from the fire the machinegun emplacement would draw. They found a computer table inside the apartment room they were in and draged it into what they guessed was the living area where the window was. Fives and the private started to set up the the radio while Knight looked around the apartment. He looked around the room they were in, it was nicely furnished with a large television and a few modern style seats and couch. He walked down the small hall and went into another door, it looked like a room for a small child. He walked around and looked at a picture on the dresser, it showed a man, woman, and a boy and girl outside of Disneyland Tokyo. It was strange though, they looked like they were from the west, maybe from the U.S. or England.

He checked the other two doors, one was the parents room and the other was a bathroom. Then he headed back into the little boys room, it was decorated with a banner for an English soccer team. He saw the same picture that was in the little girls room, the boy looked slightly older than the girl, but both couldn't have been over ten. It reminded him of his little sister and himself, Alexa was 10 when the attack happened, they had been on vacation to SanFransico when the missles struck the city. Some of the missles had been designed to kill people, not destroy buildings, their caseings broke apart and scatered thousands of smaller bomblets about the size of tennis balls over the city. Thats what saved him, and killed them, they had finished eating and he went to use the restroom before they went out sightseeing. They had waited outside for him, he remembered when the explosions had hit, he thought it was an earthquake and had taken cover. When Knight got outside he saw what had happened, one had released its bomblets right over the area they were in. He hadn't spoken for months after the event, he had been in an orphanage the whole time until he decided to join the army.

A few tears streaked down his face as he remembered the event, but he was brought out of his memory by a noise inside the room. He looked at the doorway to see if anyone was their but it was empty, he looked down the hall to see Fives and Mandel working on the radio. He looked around the room to see if anything had fallen or something, but their was nothing. He saw the closet nearby and walked over to it, the door was slightly opened. he grabbed the door and opened it slowly, not sure what he'd find, what he did surprised him greatly. Inside was the boy and girl from the picture, the girl hid behind the boy who was holding a pocket knife.

Knight wondered how long they'd hidden in there, he set down his rifle to show the boy he meant no harm, then removed his helmet so they could see him clearly. He said, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Why are you hiding in this closet?" the boy spoke slowly like he didn't trust Knight, "Our nanny told us to hide in here when the planes flew over, she went to find our parents. Who are you?" Knight replied, "I'm Sergeant Samuel Knight, U.S. Army, you two haven't been hiding in here since the jet's flew over have you?" The boy shook his head and said, "No, we left when the planes stopped flying over, we hid in the closet when we saw all the men with gun's outside. Can you help us find our mummy and daddy." Knight thought for a second, he thought about him and his familiy being torn apart, he didn't want these kids to go through that. Knight said, "I'll see what I can do, where did your parents' work?" "Mummy and Daddy worked at the embassy, someone called them while we were watching a man talk about the war. They said they had to go into work and would be back soon." the boy said sadly.

Knight was worried, the British Embassy was near the city center and had been hit, but he wasn't about to give up. He said, "Okay, so what are your names?" the boy said, "I'm Jacob Rigby and this is my sister Susan Rigby" The girl looked out from behind her brother, she was pale and looked like she needed help. Knight said, "Okay Jacob, Susan, lets' go." The boy got up and placed the knife back in his pocket, but the girl whimpered slightly. Knight checked her temperatrue, she was burning up, Sam asked, "Jacob, how long has your sister been sick." The boy replied, "She got sick the day after the attacks, she had just gotten out of the shower and we didn't have a proper way to dry her hair with the power down. It's been really cold out, when I woke up she had a cough but it wasn't that bad, it's gotten worse though." Knight acted quickly, he picked his rifle and helmet, then Susan and told Jacob to fallow him. He walked back down the hall to where Fives and Mandel were, Fives looked up when Knight re-entered the room with the children in tow. Knight quickly said, "Fives, finish up here then report back to the Captain for orders, tell him I'm headed up to the aid station and that I'll be a while." then headed out the door.

Knight jogged into the building they were using for the aid station and looked for Doc Sully when he found him he said, "Hey, Sully, you got a second, I gotta kid here who needs a doctor." Sullavin hurried over and had Knight put the girl on a small table nearby while he grabbed some things to examine her, he placed a thermometer to the blond girls forehead and read the temperature. It was high, he asked Jacob what had happened to her as he checked her throat and heartbeat, he had an idea what it was but he couldn't be sure. He said, "I'm think just a cold from what her symptoms are, but I'm not sure. It would be better if we could get her to the Red Cross station back at the airfield. Where are their parents?" Knight replied, "I'm not sure, they said their parents worked at the British Embassy." Doc nodded in understanding then said, "Well, I'll watch them while you go ask the Captain what we should do." Knight told Jacob to stay with his sister and then walked down to the F.O.B, he found Captain Hutch talking to Fives. When the Captain noticed him he said, "Knight, what the hell's this I hear about you runnin' around with two kids?" Knight said, "I found them hiding in the apartment we're using for the spotter's. The girl was sick so I rushed them up to the aid station, they're English and said their parents worked at the embassy."

Just as he said this jets' flew over, they were low and fast. Everyone ran outside to see what demented flyboy had just buzzed their position, when they saw what was happening above them they regretted it. Enemy MiG-31's were fighting it out with the Airforce and Navy boy's overhead, they saw another one come in low. Knight could see the bombs on its' racks and yelled, "TAKE COVER!" then dived into the F.O.B. The MiG released its' bombs' then pulled away, they hit in the roadway were Knight had been standing earlier. He said to Captain Hutch, "Sir, we've gotta get these kids' outta here, permision to use one of the humvees to do so." Hutch said, "Granted, when you get there, see if you can something along the lines of anti-air, it won't do much against those flyboys but if we encounter helos' I'd rather be damn well prepared to take them on." Knight saluted the Captain then told Fives to get one of the humvees and meet him at the Aid Station. Knight ran back to the Aid station then got the kids from Sullavin and put them in the vehicle, the jets were still streaking overhead but were more focused on the friendly flyboys than bombing ground targets. Fives hit the gas and they raced towards the airfield.

Sorry if their wasn't as much action in this one, but I wanted to defeat the Call of Duty stereotype that positions were just prepared instantly. I had this chapter so the characters wouldn't always be in combat, I added the children to also show the two sides of most soldiers. There is the side of a soldier that is when he is fighting he unknowingly shuts off, it's the part that would cause him to hesitate in combat. The part that shows remorse, whenever I say something about a soldier getting into his element, or getting locked in when he shoot's at another person, that's when they shut that part down. Basically they have to shut that part off to fight, thats' why you hear soldiers talk about how they always think about stuff after combat. It's because they can't think about it while fighting, the part they keep on is what allows' them to fight. They allow training to take over along with natural instinct so they can complete the mission without remorse or hesitation.


	4. The Good, The Bad, and The Innocent

Ignore Authors note, I've gotten lazy about updating my friends.

Not much to say, would've liked to have gotten a few more reviews on chapter 3, I know it wasn't the best but the action will return. This might be the last update for a week or two seeing as two-a-days are starting up for football until school starts back, but I will try to keep writing. Oh, and sorry about the date mix up, last chapter should have October 9th on it as well. Also, I don't speak fighter jock, so I'm making it up. Or as Richtofen would say, "_Ze voices, zey are speaking to Ze Doctor in his mind!" _Don't know if he says that or not, but he probably would.

Aut Vincere Aut Mori "Conquer or Die"

October 9th, 2025

1st Fighter Wing, Air Combat Command, Ninth Airforce, U.S. Airforce

Tokyo, Japan. Somewhere over the American Defensive Line

Major Alex Parker piloted his F-22 down towards the enemy, they had just been scrambled and were itching for a fight. His unit had arrived from Langley AFB yesterday, he spoke into his helmet and said, "This is Black-One, enemy targets over the city. Engage, Engage, Engage. Lets' go get'em boys." he heard in his receiver, "This is Black-Two, engaging." "This is Black-Three, Roger that." "This is Black four, taking them down." His squadron broke off to hunt their own targets, he saw a MiG-31 flash past his cockpit and went after it. He opened the throttle and waited until he gained missile lock, Parker said, "Fox-one, away." The radar guided Sidewinder streaked ahead at speeds above mach 2 and hit home. The MiG was burning and had half the tail gone. It spun wildly into a skyscraper and detonated. He pulled up to search for a new target, his HUD showed two Su-35's just as they released their ordinance. He dove down after them, trying to gain missile lock, he was to close. He said, "Guns, Guns, Guns" then fired the 20mm Vulcan in his wing. Rounds of pure hellfire left his fighter, a two second burst hit the first one, fire spouted from the wing as the jet spiraled into the ground. The second one weaved between buildings in an attempt to escape but was unsuccessful. Parker fired the last of his ammo into the jet, its cockpit was shredded as it climbed then stalled and fell into the sea.

Parker searched for another target until a warning buzzed in his ear, it repeated, "Missile Lock, Missile Lock" over and over. He looked around to see a MiG-35 on his tail, saying to himself, "Okay then, I hope you can dance." as he put on the afterburners. Pure fuel poured from the tanks and straight into the engines' of the jet, giving it a boost of raw power. He dove down into the streets, racing past, over, and around skyscrapers in a blur. The MiGs' 30mm cannon fired and tennis ball sized tracers passed over his cockpit, a sickening thud and the Raptor shuddering informed him that he had been hit, he looked over to see fuel and smoke pouring from his wing. Suddenly he heard, "Black one, this is black three, I've got that one on your six." Parker saw a missile streak in and hit MiGs' left wing, fuel burned and flowed over the aircraft, its cockpit filled with flames. He could see the enemy pilot eject, he was burning. The Major was brought back to his own troubles when multiple warnings blared into his earpiece, "Warning, Low Fuel. Engine Failure. Eject,Eject,Eject." These blared repeatedly, he said, "This is Black One, hitting the silk." he pulled the eject lever in front of his seat, small explosive charges blew his canopy off and the rockets in his seat sent him flying from the plane. His parachute deployed and he watched his Raptor plow into the earth, leaving a skid mark that stretched a block and a half as he floated to earth.

4th squad, Bravo Company, 75th rangers

Tokyo, Japan

Fives sent the Humvee flying through the city, jets rocketed overhead as bombs detonated in the city, a MiG crashed into a small building ahead of them. Fives wrenched the steering wheel to the right to avoid the debris, Knight held on his door so he wouldn't be thrown across the vehicle. Fives yelled out, "OH SHIT! HANG ON!" as he pulled a sharp left down an alley to avoid a bomb crater. They plowed through a trash bin as the Humvee pulled back onto the road, the kids were screaming for dear life as Knight warned Fives of any incoming aircraft. An F-15 roared overhead in pursuit of an Su-35, the force of both jet-washes sent broken glass and other dust and debris past the Humvee, a trash bin hit and rolled up the roof of the vehicle as Fives cursed every PGRA fly boy overhead for this special slice of hell.

Knight suddenly yelled, "Floor it Corporal, their's one bearing down on our asses." a MiG was barreling towards them from behind, Fives punched the gas all the way to the floor trying to get the last bit of speed he could out of the Humvee as he replied, "What the hell does it look like I'm doing Sarge." Knight replied, "Besides getting us killed! Oh crap, hold on to something, we're going for a ride." The MiG released a bomb and pulled away, it detonated some distance behind the Humvee and the shockwave lifted the back up off the ground. Fives was cursing everything and everyone and the kids were crying their eyes out, they flew forward a few feet before the back wheels touched solid ground again. Fives brought the Humvee around another corner and floored it again. They were only a half-mile from the airfield now, the terminal building was in sight. Air to ground missiles streaked from Avenger mobile launchers and anti-air canons sent tennis ball sized tracers into the sky, Fives shot through the hurriedly opened gates with a yell of "GET OUT OF THE DAMN WAY!" and kept on the gas until they reached the Red Cross Hanger.

Knight and Fives grabbed Jacob and Susan and ran inside, a few army surgeons and nurses were running around helping the Red Cross personnel. Knight grabbed one and said, "I've got a sick kid here, can you look after her. My Corporal will go with you while I try to find their parents, the doctor took Susan from him while Knight ran into the temporary living quarters for refugees and yelled, "Any one here by the name of Rigby?" he waited and yelled again when a man and woman walked up, the man said, "I'm Rigby, why do you need me." they were tired looking and looked like they were suffering greatly over something, but they were definitely the people from the picture. Knight said, "Mr. and Mrs. Rigby, my names' Samuel Knight. My squad and I happened across your children, Jacob and Susan." the couple looked at him in shock and the man said, "Are they alright lad, please tell us their alright!?" Knight said, "They are unharmed but your daughter seems to have gotten sick. The Red Cross personnel are looking at them now."

The two thanked him over and over as he led them to the kids. When he opened the door the kids looked over and their eyes widened, "MAMA, PAPA!" they screamed as they jumped up and ran over to hug their parents. A small smile escaped Knights lips as he said, "Come on, Fives. I think we're finished here." His friend nodded and said, "Yeah, we gotta get back to the unit." they silently left the doctor's office and were almost out of the building when Jacob ran up to him and said, "Where are you going?" Knight said, "We've got to get back to the front, Jacob." the boy looked sad but nodded and said, "Goodbye, and thank you for helping me and my sister." The two soldiers said their goodbyes and got in the Humvee to drive across the airfield with their captains request.

Knight and Fives burst into the hangar and located Colonel Harrison, they ran up to him and saluted. When he returned the salute Knight delivered his Captains request, the Colonel said, "Large anti-air weapons won't work with the buildings around, but the Javelins should work, other than that you'll have to make it with the heavy machine-guns and our own air cover. Knight saluted again and they headed back to the Humvee. Fives got in and rested his head against the steering wheel. "I don't think we'll ever do anything that crazy again." Knight let out a breath and said, "I'm sure we will, if not worse. We've got a long road ahead of us John, these are just the first steps." Fives nodded in agreement then said, "Well, we should get back to the unit. Report back to Hutch what the Colonel said." "Yeah." Knight said. Fives restarted the Hummer and they began the journey back to the front.

Yeah, I've had some stuff to do and kinda got lazy on this one, but I'm back. The next chapter will be the start of the PGRA's assault on Tokyo.


	5. Welcome to Hell

Welcome to Hell

October 12th, 2025

4th squad, Bravo Company, 75th rangers

Defensive Line Alpha, Sector 3, Tokyo, Japan

Cowboy settled into what warmth his ACU jacket provided, it had been cold for the past few days they had been in Japan, but today was the coldest. They could hear the enemy armor outside the city, a low distant rumble, the report of heavy artillery could be heard from behind him as the Paladins, M777's, and MLRS systems fired on the advancing enemy. He took another bite from the heated MRE that was his breakfast then looked down the spotter scope he carried. Sometimes the one on his rifle just couldn't cut it for the really long distances, but this baby sure as hell did. He scanned the main road for a few hundred meters then started to check the back roads, nothing of interest. He started his return sweep then stopped and said, "Well, well, what do we have here?" his fellow marksman, Jones, looked over and asked, "You got something?" "Yeah, looks like an advanced scout team, five members, at about 500 meters." Cowboy replied. He raised his rifle to get a better look at them, mostly armed with assault rifles, one marksman. "Hey Captain, we've got an advanced scout party moving in down one of the alleyways, requesting permission to engage." Cowboy said into his mike. "You are cleared to engage boys. They know we're here, all threats are targets." "Confirmed" was all Cowboy said.

The two marksman took aim, Cowboy settled in on the enemy snipers chest, he squeezed the trigger and the enemy marksman fell. Jones' target fell not a few feet away, a hole in his neck, and two pools of blood formed around the lifeless bodies. The rest quickly took cover, Cowboy saw one's helmet sticking out and fired, all he saw was a red spray and the helmet go rolling across the alley. The other two tried to run, both wound up with bullets in their backs. "This is marksman team 1, target eleminat-." Cowboy stopped when he saw a column of 6 T-90's moving in, plenty of infantry backing them up as well. "OH SHIT, THIS IS SPOTTER TEAM 1, WE HAVE ENEMY ARMOR AND INFANTRY AT LESS THAN 700 METERS OUT AND CLOSING!" he yelled into the mike. Captain Hutch said, "Everyone get ready damn it, we've got reports of heavy PGRA assault forces all across the front. Get that artillery ready to drop down some fire on those targets." The two marksman began to fire on the enemy infantry as they poured in, it was going to be one hell of a fight.

Knight ran and jumped into his foxhole next to Fives, both men took aim down the street and charged their weapons. He could hear Morgans SAW charge and the snipers already picking off targets. The mortars had just started to fire with their rhythmic _thump thump thump_ when the first tank and infantry appeared around the corner. The M2's started the rhythmic _clap clap clap clap clap_ of 50. cal going down range and one of the Abrams' fired its main cannon at the tank. Knight felt the shockwave of its' report go through his chest as he sighted in on his own targets, he picked a soldier who was advancing behind the tank and fired, the man quickly fell to his knees. A second report erupted from one of the M1's and the T-90 burst into flame, the second T-90 replied with a round of its' own which hit next to one of the Abrams. Calls went out over his headset from all over the unit. "Holy shit theirs a ton of them!" "This is Whiskey 2-3, target destroyed!" "Keep firing, don't let up!" "MEDIC, OH GOD! SOMEONE GET ME A FUCKIN' MEDIC!" suddenly the Captain was their, he yelled out. "EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP AND KEEP FIRING DAMNIT. SITUATION REPORTS ON THE RADIO ONLY!"

Knight shifted to targets as fast as possible, they were pouring in when he turned to Captain and said, "Sir! Permission to have the spotters outpost call in mortar support on this road, might help to thin'em out a little?" the Captain was thoughtful for a second then said, "Good idea, get to it son!" Knight spoke into his mike, "Spotters out post, Captain Hutchinson is requesting mortar fire on the road. Range is 50 to 600 meters from the front line, tear'em to shreds' boys!" they replied and he heard the unit mortars rhythm change to _thumpthumpthump . . . thumpthumpthump_. They were firing quickly and Knight could soon see the results, the mortars fell like rain onto the enemy, Knight quickly resumed firing, he could see the enemy was still pouring in when a huge explosion ripped through the line.

The force knocked Knight off his feet, when he regained his footing he could see one of the Abrams burning. The other was still operational and got revenge by knocking out another two enemy tanks. Knight could see the commander of the knocked out tank was moving, Knight climbed out of his foxhole and sprinted up to the tank. He climbed up and hauled the man the rest of the way out of the tank, his legs had been burned badly and the man screamed when Knight moved him. He grabbed a medic who had just finished trying to save a now dead man and told him to get this one back to the aid station, the medic made his way back and Knight jumped back into his foxhole and began to fire on the enemy again, he saw a squad advancing with a machine gun. Knight pulled a grenade out of his vest, pulled the pin and threw it. The blast eliminated the squad and a few others around it.

The street was littered with the dead and dying and thick oil smoke filled the air. The storm drains once again fulfilled their purpose by draining the blood from the streets, but the tide didn't slow. Knight lost all sense of time, but he could tell it had been at least an hour of hard fighting, the frantic yelling returned to the radio, but it was soon cries of, "I'm running low on ammo here!" or "Down to my last magazine." Knight turned to two privates and said, " Take one of the Humvees back to the command center and stock it with ammo to the roof, bring back a few men to distribute it!" they took off, Knight had to do something, he could see one of the Humvees parked behind the line had a 50. on top. He ran to the vehicle and pulled the gunners body from it then climbed down into the position.

Knight pulled the charging handle back on the machine gun and sighted the enemy, he could hear bullets pinging off of the protective front plate. Then he opened fire, the weapon sparked to life and sent hundreds of rounds' down range, the noise was as overwhelming as the damage that it caused. Knight could see mens entire bodies being obliterated by the weapons awesome firepower. He tore into the advancing enemy as everything seemed to slow down, he could see the brass shell casings being spit from the weapons side. The spinning brass added to the tune of death he played as it hummed while flying through the air. He emptied the boxes that were in the vehicle his last one was being used, he was almost out of ammo. Hillbilly came from nowhere reloading another box into the weapon, Fives came running from an ammo loaded Humvee with more boxes for the Fifty. The two privates were back with the Humvee and a squad of men as ammo runners, Captain Hutch looked up at Knight from his radio and said, "That's the best news I've heard all day! Sergeant, keep that Fifty running, we've got air support and elements of the 1st Armored Division inbound! Corporal, have the marksmen to pop smoke to show those fly boys our position."

The unit began to fight with renewed confidence, Cowboy was moving from target to target so fast that his eye only left his scope so he could reload. He took out the commander of a tank that was firing his machine gun then shifted to the infantry behind it, one of his rounds hit a man in the chest, another took a mans arm off at the shoulder, and yet another destroyed a mans windpipe as it hit his neck. A call came through the radio from Fives, he said, "Hey Cowboy, you guys need to get colored smoke on the rooftops, we got fly boys inbound and they need to know our position." Cowboy replied with, "Roger that, popping smoke on the rooftops." Cowboy set his rifle down, then took a moment to admire the fact that his barrel had a small reddish tint and smoke pouring off of it as the heated metal was cooled by the autumn air. He pulled a smoke grenade from his vest and tossed it across the roof behind them, green smoke poured from the canister and the same was soon happening all along the line. Smoke of different colours poured from each companies position, he lifted his now partially cooled rifle and began to remove more targets from the battlefield.

Knight kept the fifty going, its' barrel had started to glow and he had to slow his rate of fire to keep it from warping. Hutch looked up and said, "Why aren't you firing Sergeant!?" "I can't sir, the barrels too hot!" Hillbilly came running in with a new barrel and soon the two were at work replacing it, Knight grabbed the barrels handle and tossed the old one to the ground. Just as soon as he did Hillbilly was tightening the new one on, they did a quick check and Knight was back to pouring more led into the enemy. The last Abrams unleashed one of its Uranium depleted SABOT rounds at another tank that had just rolled around the corner, it flew into the target tank and turned it into a hunk of rusting metal, the blast temporarily disorienting the men around it as they took out the infantry. It's machineguns had joined in the fight as well. The commander fired the fifty out of his hatch while one of the drivers fired the 7.62 M240 LMG and the gunner divided his time between the main canon and the coax-mounted machine gun next to it. The Abrams was a formidable weapon, but even it was outclassed by what happened next.

They all heard a thunderous roar over head followed by a loud _AAAUUUGGGHHH _as two A-10 Thunderbolt II's (AKA The Warthog) roared over head with their Vulcan 30MM nose canons roaring. They finished their strafing run just in time to be followed by 2 more which released 500 lb's of high explosives each. The result was an amazingly destructive show of American fire power. They noticed similar explosions going on all along the line, Knight stopped firing and heard the Thunderbolt's pilot announce, "This is Shadow 1, you boys look like you're glad to see us. Well, we've brought friends." the Sergeant turned around in time to see an entire armored column move up through their position, they rolled past the mens foxholes and began to fire on the now retreating enemy. AH-64 Apache gunships flew overhead in support and the A-10's flew ahead bombing the enemy positions. The troops climbed out of their holes and cheered the advancing tanks, Fives yelled out, "HELLO FIRST ARMORED DIVISION!" Knight let a quick "Hooah" escape his lips as he climbed out of the gunners position and let his feet dangle over the roof of the vehicle. A Humvee pulled out of the column and Colonel Harrison climbed out, he immediately told his men that no salute was necessary and said, "Captain, I'm proud of what our units have done here today, our men are to return to the airfield and prepare for invasion. The 75th has suffered some heavy losses and is going into reserve for some R&R. The 82nd and the 101st airborne are both on their way to join us, I suggest you boys get some rest when you get back to base, this is just the start of one hell of a fight to push back the enemy. They all nodded in silent agreement, the field of dead bodies and burning tanks in front of them being just a fraction of what they would come to see.

I think this chapter went fairly well, plenty of action to make up for the last two chapters. I want to tell you about the A-10 if you don't know what it is. It is the main ground attack aircraft of the airforce and army, capable of carrying multiple bombs and missiles for ground attack make it a formidable weapon, but that isn't what makes it stand out. It stands out due to its toughness (They've had an entire engine shot off during missions and still made it back to base) and the 30mm Vulcan chain gun (the AAAUUUGGGHHH noise was sound of the weapon firing and the electric engine that spins the weapon up). It basically an oversised mini-gun, it's so big that the aircraft itself was designed around it, and it extends the entire length of the body. The pilot basically sits on it, the weapon has so much power that it can take out tanks and momentarily stop's the aircraft in midair when fired. I've seen footage of what it did to a towns main street, it lit the entire thing up in under 5 or 6 seconds. Look it up online and forget the Death Machine that is in Black-Ops, this is much cooler.


	6. On the Brink

On the Brink

March 13th, 2025

4th Squad, Bravo Company, 75th Rangers

Operation Sudden Vengance

Bravo Company walked up into the rear of the C-130 from the tarmac, "All right, listen up!" Captain Hutch yelled out, "We are dropping behind enemy lines near the port city of Busan along with the 82nd and 101st, the 7 5th has been tasked with securing the Namhaeje Expressway Bridge. We have to hold it until the 1st Infantry Division and a BCT from the First Armored Division can link up with us, the 82nd will be securing two bridges along the Jungang Expressway and the 101st will secure the last bridge along the Namhae Expressway. They will link up with similar units from the 1st and 3rd ID's, once the infantry boys are across the bridges we all move in and secure the Gimhae Airbase. Once things are secured in the city we are to push onwards to Daegu and link up with the Marines coming in from Ulsan." the Captain finished. Knight took his seat near the rear of the aircraft as Fives eased past one of the Humvees into the seat next to him. The corporal took a sip from his camel back and a quick bite of some dry rations, then eased back into his seat. Cowboy had his helmet lowered over his eyes and was stretched out as much as possible in an attempt to get some sleep, no one spoke on the aircraft as each soldier prepared himself for battle. The ramp closed and the engines turned over, the aircraft rolled onto the runway and launched into the air.

[timeskip]

The ramp lowered and Bravo Company could see out into the night, the first light turned green and the Herc crewman released the cargo pallets. The second light turned red and the company stood up and cliped their paracutes to the rail. Each man sounded off and checked their equipment. Knight watched the light intently, knowing that the instant it was green they would jump into nothingness. It turned, the first man was out, the line moved forward at a jog and soon Knight was at the end of his rope. He jumped, the rope attached to his ripcord pulling it, a seconds hesitation before his parachute opened and the sudden jerk that signaled it had caught him. He was amazed at how quiet it was, the C-130's made very little noise and at such a distance from the earth no sound would reach anyones' ears. The night was black, no moon or stars out to reveal their silouetes. He quickly lowered a single night-vision goggle over his left eye, the ground was approaching fast and he could see others rolling up their chutes. Knight hit the ground and rolled, then used his body weight to reign in the chute, he rolled it up and hid it like everyone else then went to look for his squad.

They qucikly found him and the group made a run to help get the Humvees and heavy weapons unpacked. Five light field artillery guns had been dropped, along with about 6 humvees from C-130's and a C-17's, a special heavy weapons team came over and began to ready the Humvees and the M777's to move to the objective. Knight and his squad formed up with the rest of Bravo as Captain Hutchinson walked walked over and crouched down around his men, "Well men, I welcome most of you to South Korea, and for some, I welcome you back." he said, glancing at some of the men. "Alright, now that the damn formalities are over, we can get down to buisseness. We landed about 3 clicks from our target, we are going to move through the forest and parallel the road at about 50 meters until we reach the bridge. Once we've taken the bridge, the artillery boys will move in and we can set up positions in preperation for any counter attacks. Knight, I want your squad on point, Owens you take 1st platoon and keep them to the right, closest to the road. Dawson, you and Sanchez take 3rd and 4th platoon and keep them to the left. I'll bring up 2nd platoon with Williams in the center. Everyone, keep an eye out, Knight if you boys see anything, either halt the unit, start shootin', or both. Okay everyone, lets move!"

Knight and his squad moved out, they walked carefully as they headed through the thick foliage that surrounded the LZ. Knight scanned the area for any sign of the enemy, they were getting close to the bridge when the noise of vehicles came into earshot. The entire unit dropped to the forest floor, a large convoy rolled past, supply trucks and tread jobs headed in the direction of Busan. Their had been reports that the PGRA had been reinforcing multiple costal areas where a landing could be possible, this just prooved the fact that they would be defending the bridge from both sides until the 1st could get up there to it. Hutch gave the command to go over their coms set's when the convoy had passed. The company was back to its slow movement through the forest, the rest of the 75th somewhere beside or behind them.

It was an hour before they came within sight of the bridge, they could see two pillboxes on their side and another two on the opposite side, each pillbox had one machinegun facing down the road and the other facing into the forest to prevent a flanking attack and anti-aircraft guns on the roof. They could see a barraks on the opposite side of the river with troops entering it, large enough to hold a platoon, and multiple men patroling the bridge. "Cap, we got 4 men in each pillbox, 3 maning each AA gun and another five patroling the bridge itself. Theirs a barracks on the far side housing more of them." Knight breathed into his mic. Their was a pause before Hutch said, "Okay, Alpha Company is on the opposite side of the road. 1st and 2nd platoon will lay down covering fire on the right bunker, Alpha's gonna do the same with the left one. Everyone get into position, Knight, you're man still got that AT-4 with him?" Morgan responded with a yes sir, "Good, son, when I give you the go, send a round right into that barraks. Okay everyone has their orders, get ready and hit it on my go." The company moved into position, Knight trained on one of the machineguns when they suddenly heard fire in the distance, the fight for one of the other bridges had begun.

"Go!" was all Hutch said. Morgan fired the rocket which flew strait through one of the windows and detonated inside of the building, turning it into ruble. The two companies opened fire on the pillboxes, Knight dropped the machinegunner and switched to the targets on the bridge. Men rushed from each side of the forest, some overwhelmed the two pillboxes on this side of the river while the larger part rushed across the bridge to the other two and cleared them out. The rest of the companies started to move up, Knight and his squad quickly advanced to the nearest pillbox. Sam climbed up the ladder, he could here voices above him, then tossed a grenade onto the top of the bunker. The thing exploded and he could hear screams, he then rolled over into the pit on the top.

One of the PGRA soldiers was still alive and lunged at Knight with a knife, the sergeant grabbed the hand that held the knife and kneed the man in the groin. The PGRA soldier grunted in pain then punched Knight in the jaw and screamed something at him. The soldier was able to push Knight back and then charged him, Knight ducked the mans swing and jabbed him in the ribs. The man then tackled Knight to the ground and attempted to drive the knife into his chest again, Sam grabbed the mans hand a second time and the soldier once again punched Knight. The sergeant responded with a punch of his own that threw the enemy soldier off balance. He threw the man off of him then pulled out his .45, the PGRA soldier locked eyes with him and made one last mad charge. Knight pulled the trigger and the man fell to the floor, a pool of blood gathering around the lifeless body. Knight slumped against the wall as Fives climbed over the side, looking at the scene before him the corporal asked, "You okay Sam?" "Yeah, he just punched me, hurt like hell though." Knight replied. Fives helped Knight up and handed the rifle back to his friend, then the two climbed back down.

By now the firefight had ended, they could still hear fighting off in the distance near the other bridges. Knight walked over to where Hutch and his squad were. "Sir, we have the bridge, you can begin to move the rest of the 75th to our position." Hutch said to the radio. He must have gotten confirmation because he put up the communication set then turned and said, "Alright men, we've got this bridge and we aren't about to give it up, set up defensive positions. When the rest of the unit gets here, get those Ma Deuces set up in the pillboxes and get som men station on those AA guns, we'll turn their wepons against them and have a surprise waiting for them when they show up. Okay, lets show those PGRA boys that we don't give back what we take!" The men didn't even hesitate for the captains orders, they spread out and started preparing the area, Knight turned to his platoon sergeant and said, "Sir, where is 2nd platoon setting up?" "B Company is heading to the far side of the bridge, we're expecting lighter enemy resistance on that side because of the landing forces, 2nd platoon is in charge of guarding the five tripple sevens. We need those guns to take on any armor coloumns, not to mention if anyone calls in a fire mission we need those guns to respond." Williams answered. Knight nodded and said, "Where does the Cap want us?" "Up on that hill, the guns need a clear line of sight of the city." Knight nodded again.

Williams then turned and said, "ALRIGHT, SECOND PLATOON, WE'RE GOING TO SET UP ON THAT HILL, OUR JOB IS TO PROTECT THE TRIPPLE SEVENS. GET UP THERE AND DIG IN DEEP, I WANT FOXHOLES AT 5 METERS APART AND TWO ROWS DEEP IN A U FORMATION WITH THE RIVER TO OUR BACK'S!" the platoon moved up the hill and started on the holes, other parts of Bravo Company fortified the bunkers or dig holes at the bottom of the hill or along the road. Knight and Fives dug their hole across from Hillbilly and Morgan, while Doc and Cowboy dug theirs farther up the hill. "Feels like digging your own grave dosen't it, Sarge?" Fives said as he threw another shovelfull of dirt from their hole, "Yeah, but I don't plan on dyin' anytime soon, 'specially not here." the sergeant said with a laugh. Then grunted while lifting his shovel and said, "You know, if the army can come up with all this high tech shit to fight a war, why can't they come up with a damn automatic foxhole digger. Hell, if it made this easier, I'd put det cord in the ground and set it off." Some of the others around them agreed. "Hey, shut up over there, these holes ain't gonna dig themselves." Williams yelled. The crew got back to creating their protection.

It was early morning when Fives woke Knight up, "Hey, Sarge, we got movement out there!" he whispered. Knight was up instantly, he pulled down his eye scope and flipped it over to thermal. At first all he saw were his fellow soldiers, then as he scanned outwards he could see movement from the wooded area 79 meters out. He flipped back over to night vision and zoomed in, he could clearly make out the PGRA uniform, and the AK-74 the guy carried. Zooming back out he could see dozens of them, and the one that pointed the RPG at one of the Bunkers. "OH SHIT, CONTACT!" the sergeant yelled, he aimed his rifle and tried to drop the RPG soldier. He was too late, the soldier fired and the round streaked into the bunker and detonated. The entire side of the river erupted with fire from both sides. Knight dropped the RPG soldier and switched between the contacts ahead of him. Fives loaded a 40mm into his launcher and fired at a group of advancing PGRA troopers, the blast painted the dark land in a demonic glow. It lit up the area for a moment and they could see more pouring out of the treeline,

"FUCK! How many are out there! It's like the whole city is coming at us!" Hillbilly yelled. "Good, the more that come at us, the less the infantry landing have to deal with! Besides, it was getting boring sitting in that hole all night!" Fives responded. "Both of you, shut up and keep firing, you aren't gonna stop them with words!" Knight growled as his M4 jumped to life. He turned back up the hill and yelled, "Get those artillery guns up! Screw hiding them until morning, they know were here! Destroy that tree line!" the gunners nodded and all five guns were soon firing at a high trajectory. The shells arced up and fell down on the field and the treeline. The fire became to much for the enemy and they were soon trying to flee the battlefield. Knight stopped firing, trying to conserve ammo. He looked at the enemy dead, they had charged with at least a company or more. Knight looked out over the city, it was daylight now and he could see out into the bay. It was full of ships of all kinds, he counted at least two carriers, multiple cruisers, and just as many transport ships. It was then that he noticed multiple puffs and streams of smoke emearging from the Frigates. He watched wide eyed as the missles climbed skyward. The gun shells hit first, 5 inch artillery shells crashed along the shore and into the city. Smoke started to rise up as fires began, then the rockets hit, their blasts were worse, these were conventional munitions ballistic missles, but they still caused huge amounts of damage.

The fire continued as the aircraft started launching from their carriers. They watched the bombardment from their foxholes as it went on, then they heard the eruption of gunfire as the first men and armor hit the beach. It was then they heard the sound of tread jobs near them, the 5 Type-25's from last night rolled back from the city, "Damn, they want this bridge back bad!" Hutch yelled from farther down the hill, they opened fire on the tanks and infantry and could hear fire on the far side of the river as well. One of the tanks barrels turned and elevated, "OH CRAP! GET DOWN, THIS IS GONNA BE BAD!" Knight yelled. Everyone dived into a foxhole and tried to get as deep as they could, the tank fired and a chunk of the hill became a crater. Dirt sprayed down into the foxhole and the noise was deafining, they climbed back up and fired just as the enemy tried to assaut the bottom of the hill. They charged with fixed beyonets but the combined force of the fire from above and below cut the assault to ribbons. Knight saw one of the men down at the bottom of the river pull out a Javelin and laze one of the tanks. He fired and the rocket launched upwards into the air and climbed for a distance and then arced back down toward its' target, the speed of the decent allowed it to cleave through the enemy tank. The other three moved towards the hill in an arrow formation, the Javelin destroyed another tank but the last three were getting close. They oppened fire with machineguns on the bottom half when a blast errupted behind Knight.

He turned around to see one of the Tripple Sevens at a max deflection, its crew had turned it into a crude anti-tank gun. They fired again and hit another one of the tanks, the rest of Bravo picked up the fire on the infantry as the final iron beast began to retreat. Firing its cannon and machineguns at the top of the hill, the temporary anti-tank gun answered with blasts of its own but neither hit the other. The infantry continued its renewed assault and tried to over run the possitions, the tank still blasting from a distance. The Fighting on the opposite river bank had intensified, Knight turned to see a large enemy coloumn trying to break through. He looked back up to the Tripple Sevens and new they had to get some of those guns firing or the entire unit would be overrun. Climbing up from his foxhole, Knight withstood the fire and raced to the nearest gun. "We've gotta get this thing turned around before that side of the river is overrun!" he yelled to the gun crews sergeant. The man nodded and soon they jumped in with the rest of the crew and began to turn the massive gun. Sullivan joined in, turning three of the guns around, the crews worked quickly and began to fire on both banks of the river. Knight dove back into his foxhole then yelled to Cowboy, "Cowboy! Get up their and pick off targets on the far side of the river, we've got things under control here, help the other bank as much as you can!"

The sharpshooter charged up the hill and began to pick off targets on the far side of the river. Knight kept up the fire on his side to make up for the loss of Cowboy while the artillery fired on both sides of the river. The enemy continued to charge the defensive position, over the radio they could here Hutch yelling, "COME ON BOYS, DON'T LET UP ON THESE BASTARDS." his encouragement kept the men fighting, but they couldn't keep it up for much longer. The ammo wouldn't hold out if the enemy kept comming at this rate, Knight kept firing as much as he could, Morgan's SAW hadn't stopped firing since the attack came. "Leutenant, how much longer until the First gets here?" Williams yelled out. "Not much longer, OH SHIT, EVERYONE GET DOWN!" there was a blast from the tank, it wiped out the second pillbox. The artilltery gun got revenge though, it fired on the tank again and created a fifth pile of wreckage on the field. Then Knight noticed the dust trails moving up, he looked through his scope to see a line of infantry, tanks, and armored cars moving towards them. All of them were American. "HAHA! I SEE THEM, THE FIRST ID IS INBOUND!" Cheers went up along the line as the tanks moved closer. The fire reached a fevered pitch, then the First poured in. Some of the enemy made a mad dash in either direction to escape, only to be gunned down. Others tried to fight, they died at the overwhelming firepower of the tanks and infantry. Very few surrendered, and they did so unwillingly.

Knight stared at the massacre before him, sitting down slowly, other men at the bottom of the hill secured the POW's. Taking a sip from his camel back, Knight caught his breath, the dead of both sides littered the field. The fire had started to die on the opposite side as the armor moved across the bridge. The rest of the squad came over and sat down beside him, "Shit, they weren't going to give up were they?" Cowboy quietly asked. "No, they would rather die than surrender. It was the same during the first conflict." Morgan calmly stated, his SAW balanced on his lap. The Leutenant walked up to the hill and said, "The Cap'n says we'll begin the assault on the air base in five hours, until then, get some rest boys'. You're gonna need it. Some of our scouts said that they've been reinforcing the airfield, so it'll be a tough nut to crack." they nodded in understanding. When the Lt. had left Knight said, We'll, you heard the man, get some rest." then settled down into his foxhole and slid his helmet down over his face, falling into a light sleep almost instantly.


	7. Chapter 7

A small change in weapons, I meant for Fives to be equipped with the Benelli M4 instead of the Mossberg. So he now has the Benelli. Also, sorry about infrequency with updates.

_**"Sam, are you ready to go?" Knights' father asked him. "Sure dad, just let me use the restroom first." the younger Sam replied. His father nodded and his family slowly headed outside to await the young Samuel Knight. The older Sam watched from a table a few rows over, realizing what was about to happen he jumped up and stood in front of his father in an attempt to stop him. His father walked right through him, Knight stood their, his eyes wide and his breath coming in short gasps. He couldn't relive this day again, yet he found himself no longer in his body, he was outside the restaurant, on the side-walk with family. He looked up at the sudden sound of incoming artillery, he watched as the rockets streaked overhead and broke apart. He tried to close his eyes but something forced them to stay open as the explosives fell, the blast hit and everything was dark.**_

Knight awoke to the sounds of shell fire, the enemy was bombarding the armored columns. Fives looked up from where he was laying and said, "It's about time you fucking woke up sarge, they've been shelling us for the past five minutes!" Knight just stared at him for a second then listened as the Lieutenant yelled orders over the coms', "Alright, everyone mount up, get to the vehicles, were hitting the airfield before that arty can take out the bridge! Bravo company has orders to secure the hangers and the traffic tower. Be ready, the enemy's gonna have everything from armor to air power on this strip." he paused for a second as a shell went off uncomfortably close, "Not to mention that damn artillery. Alright ladies, let's get going!" the entire unit was loading up into APC's and Humvee's, Knights squad piled into one of the lead Bradley's with the rest of Bravo as the armor got ready to roll out. The Bradley's commander, a young platoon sergeant, turned back to them and said with a smile, "Hold onto something, this is gonna be one hell of a party were about to crash!"

The armored column started to move, two platoons of M1A4's, the newest Abrams models, were in the lead. The armored commander came over the coms' and said, "When Blackjack 1 and 2 break through the first line, set up a perimeter, I want the Bradley's to offload and then fan out with the heavys throughout the base. Anvil 1, your job is to silence the enemy guns, Cactus 3's Bradley's are in support." this was followed by a "Confirmed." by each callsigned unit. The lead tanks gained speed as they roared across the bridge, they fanned out into a line." The lead tank called out and said, "This is Blackjack 1-1, airfield is 2 clicks out, heat signatures confirmed as enemy armor, permission to engage?" "Blackjack 1-1 this is callsign Antler 1-1, fire on confirmed heat signatures only! We have friendlies coming in from the far side, open fire on confirmed targets when in range." his leader replied.

Knight hated riding inside one of the Bradley's, he didn't mind the armored protection, but he hated the feeling of being stuck inside a hunk of metal and not being able to see what was outside. It was then that they could feel the explosions going on around them, Hillbilly yelled, "What the hell was that!" the track's commander turned back and said, "The artillery finally adjusted to our position, they weren't expecting us to be ready to attack that quick. Get ready boys, were only a few minutes out. My four tracks are assigned to keep up with your company as you clear out the hangars. Just tell us where to go and what to do. Our callsign is Nevada 3." Knight nodded as the commander climbed back up into the turret. The fire outside increased as Blackjack 1-1's group closed with the enemy defensive line, then the Bradley went through something rough and bounced. "Don't worry 'bout that, we just broke through the outer perimeter of the airfield, that was the wall!" the driver shouted back.

The armor advanced so far until they spread out, Nevada 3 and some of the APC's dropped Bravo company while laying down cover fire. Knight and his squad rushed out of the back and sprinted to the nearest cover, the entire airfield was a firefight. The heavier parts of the armor trying to get to the enemy artillery and knock it out while dealing with the remnants of the enemy armor. One of the APC's had been hit, smoke and flame poured from it, none of the soldiers escaped. Other men were shot as they poured from the APC's, Knight scanned the battlefield from the corner of a building. PGRA soldiers had set up positions all over the airfield, Knight fired wildly from the corner but was met with a barrage of bullets. "Fuck! They got us shut down good, anyone got an idea on how we can wipe them out?" he yelled back. Hillbilly found the solution, "Hey Sarge, we've gotta door over here, if we move up through these buildings we can lay down suppressing fire for the rest of the company!" he yelled out. Knight nodded then said into his coms set, "Sounds good!, Lieutenant, we have an access point ahead through the buildings, can you get anymore of the platoon up here to support us?"

"Confirmed sergeant! We're almost to your position now." Williams replied, then he relayed the orders to the Captain. Soon the entire platoon was ready to storm the large building. Knights squad stacked up on the door, "Fives, on point" Sam called and tapped the corporal on his shoulder. Fives moved up the the door and pulled the Benelli from the sling on his back. He quickly yelled, "BREACHING, BREACHING, BREACHING" and shot the deadbolt off of the door. The squads filtered in, Knights squad moved down the hallway with 2nd squad while 1st and 3rd squads moved upstairs. Knight and Fives waited until the first small hallway was cleared and stacked up on another set of double doors. Voices could be heard on the other side, They opened the door and tossed in a flash bang followed by two frag grenades. When the screams and detonations went off the two squads rushed in. They were in a motor pool, vehicles and others pieces of equipment and machinery littered the shop floor. The two squads instantly took and returned fire, Knight sighted a machine gun crew on the catwalk above them and quickly fired into the backs of all three men. Hillbilly and a PGRA grunt were taking potshots at each other while Fives fired at two men hiding behind an engine block.

Morgan stopped firing long enough to lob a third grenade at the enemy, it didn't hit anyone but it served to keep the enemy's head's down. It all ended when the other two squads burst in along the upper catwalk and poured fire from above into the enemy. The quickly moved to the windows on the catwalk and fired onto the strip itself, their fire was overwhelming and the remnants of the first line defenders were pulling back. The armor was starting to spread out, the infantry platoons following in support. 2nd platoon moved outside and regrouped with the rest of the company and the armor support. Nevada 3 advanced to the next hangar and fired through the opened doors, the 20mm chain-guns cut through the soldiers inside like a scythe. One of the squads quickly dispatched the survivors and regrouped. The Bradley platoon rolled forward again only to have one of them ripped open as the neared the next hangar. The platoon leader yelled, "Fuck! T-90 just took out Masterson's track, pull back!" the other three pulled back as they T-90 fired another round that missed. "Damnit! Alright Bravo, we can't move up until that thing is a scrap heap, we need you guys to wipe that thing out." he called out.

Hutch replied, "Were on it, just give us a second." he called out to first and second platoon, "Alright, you all heard the man, there's a tank hold up in there. We've gotta knock it out! First Platoon, flank around to the sides and knock it out. Second platoon, you need to distract that thing so it doesn't wipe out our boys while they flank it. Third and Fourth Platoon will cover the outside and make sure no one gets the drop on us. GO!" Knight and his squad ran up to the edge of the open hangar door alongside Lieutenant Williams squad, "How in the hell are we supposed to distract that without getting our asses blown sky-high lieutenant?" Williams thought for a second then said, "Morgan, us that rocket launcher on your back. You wont knock it out but you'll definitely get its attention." Morgan looked at him like he was crazy but then crept up to the wall, Knight was behind him. "Oh man, this is messed up, this is so messed up!" the soldier said, Knight looked at him and said, "I'll be right beside you Morgan, all you gotta do is piss off the sixty ton monster behind this door." The gunner replied, " Oh, it'll be pissed off alright. Okay, let's get this over with, COME GET SOME YOU OVER-SIZED MINI-VAN!" they both popped out from cover, Knight fired at a group of infantry and lobbed a hand grenade into their position.

Morgan fired the rocket and hit the massive tank in its track, blowing apart the tread and leaving the T-90 unable to move. Unfortunately its gun worked just fine, it began to traverse towards the two men as they jumped back behind cover. It belched fire and smoke as a shell blew a crater near where the two men had just stood. Morgan yelled and said, "Is that pissed off enough for you sarge!?" Knight just laughed a little as they moved away from the door. They heard another whoosh and a larger explosion that signaled the tanks destruction by first platoon, soon smoke poured from the building and a few enemy combatants tried to escape. They were met with the fire from 2nd, 3rd, and 4th platoons infantry. 1st platoon rejoined the rest of the company as they moved up, they had received confirmation that Blackjack 1 and 2 had over run the enemy artillery battery.

They received a transmission from headquarters, "All units, this is Capone actual, we are receiving reports that the remaining enemy units within the base have pulled back to the air traffic control tower. They have sent a distress signal and we have reports of enemy reinforcements inbound, you must secure the tower and set up a defensive position. We have confirmation of three squadrons of F-18's ,callsign Raptor, being directed to your position, get to the top of the tower and laze the enemy column for the strike fighters. How copy?" Hutch was the first to reply, "Roger that Capone Actual, this is Captain Hutchinson of Bravo company, my 2nd platoon is confirmed on having a laser target designator. They will assault and clear the tower while we mop up on the ground. Over." Capone Actual sent a reply, "Good copy on that Bravo, JSF's are estimated at 15 Mikes until over your position, recommend that you either pop smoke or use IR strobes to mark your position. How copy?" "Good copy on all Capone, IR strobes will be placed at the top of the tower to signify its capture, we are commencing the assault now. This is bravo company, over and out!" The tanks began to press in on the control tower, two PGRA infantry platoons had holed up in the building itself, the last remaining enemy tanks, 7 in total had set up in a circle around the building.

Blackjack 1 and 2 stormed the enemy circle alongside Antler 3 and 4, firing in a continuous roar, the Type 25's returned it with earnest, knocking out three of the Abrams' before they finally fell to the heavy fire of the tank platoons. The fire coming from the tower was worse, Knight and his squad charged forward alongside the rest of Bravo, Alpha, and Delta companies, but they were being massacred by the PGRA guns. Knight's squad took cover along with Williams squad behind one of the tanks. "Shit!" Williams yelled as three bullets just struck the tank where his face had been. "They got us lit up good, Sergeant, it's a slaughter out here!" just to prove his point a nearby group of soldiers were killed as they tried to rush the tower. The control tower couldn't be shelled because it was needed intact, the best the Abrams could do was hose it with machine guns. "Alright Knight, there aren't any other options beyond a direct charge. We go on three." the two men looked at each other, then yelled, "THREE!" the squads broke cover and rushed the tower, two men in Williams squad went down, and Knight felt a sudden pain at his shoulder, the familiar burning pain. He'd been hit. The rest charged to the base of the tower, know protected by fire Knight groaned, "Doc, get over here and bandage me up. This hurts like a bitch."

Sullivan rushed over to Knight and began to inspect the wound, "It's just a flesh wound, but it looks like it clipped your old one. Thats the source of the pain." he pulled out a syringe of morphine and jabbed it into the wound to dull the pain, then wrapped the bandage with a field dressing. The men were stacked up and ready to enter the building. Williams gave the order and the squads burst in, Knights squad entered through the back along with third squad. Morgan quickly gunned down three men on the stairs while Fives and Knight blasted a group that came through a set of doorways. First and second squad regrouped with them and they moved upstairs into the control room, quickly eliminating the small squad that awaited them. First, Second, and Fourth squad covered third squad as they lazed the distant column of tanks. Sergeant Diaz called over the radio, " Raptor 1-1, Raptor 1-1, this is Dager 2. We have lazed the enemy armor column. Do you have confirmation? Over." the reply was instant, "Dager 2, this is Raptor 1-1. Roger, we have confirmation on lazer designation of enemy armor. Moving in to attack now. Over and out." "Roger that Raptor, good hunting!" the entire assault force watched as the strike fighters moved in and destroyed the enemy column.

Knight sat down against a wall and watched the smoke columns rise into the air as the Captain came over the radio and said, "Capone actual, this is Bravo leader. We have confirmed good hits on armor column. It's all been turned to scrap Sir." "Bravo leader, this is Capone actual. Good work today men, with this airfield secure we can now move in reinforcements from the beach and start setting it up as our main base. Reinforcements will arrive shortly, you men have deserved some R&R until you get resupplied. Keep this up, and we'll have this war over quickly." The 2nd platoon climbed back downstairs to rejoin the assault forces as regular infantry from the 129th and the 172nd moved to clear the rest of the base out. Knight was examined by Sullivan again and made sure nothing was wrong with the wound. Sullivan stitched it up quickly and Knight went to find the rest of the squad, he sat down with them and said, "Of all the places to fuckin' get shot, it would have to be in the same place as my old wound." Fives chuckled and said, "Your shittin' me, it went right through the same spot!?" Knight laughed and said, "Yeah, pretty much, so, any of you guys have a close call?"

Cowboy looked at them and said. "Take a look at my pant leg." right next to his knee was a tear, from one of the enemy bullets. "Looks like you got a double-edged sword." Fives said. "A what?" Cowboy looked at him. "A double-edged sword, on one hand a wound like that would have sent you home, on the other, you would've been lame for the rest of your life." Knight explained. Hillbilly, tired of the talk about wounds said, "Well, I don't know about y'all but I'm gonna go and see if this place has any good chow. Or better yet, some coffee." They all perked up at the words coffee and chow and joined him in the hunt for a mess hall.


End file.
